


The Chronicles of House Targaryen

by DancingSnowflakes23



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fire and Blood, King Jaehaerys is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingSnowflakes23/pseuds/DancingSnowflakes23
Summary: Angered by the fool his father employed to write a chronicle about their family, Prince Baelor seeks out the brightest of his siblings to ask for a favor.
Relationships: Alyssa Targaryen/Baelon "The Brave" Targaryen, Baelor Targaryen & Maegelle Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Chronicles of House Targaryen

She had never seen her brother like this. Baelon was always full of life, but the death of Alyssa had left him a wreck. Her wild sister had always been proud and willful, but that she would be shut down from her dragon.

Her brave little sister had perished as she had always wanted. A true dragon rider and had because of that she had also lost her babe.

Aegon they had called him. A babe that had never lived.

Their father had been wroth with anger. He had forbidden Alyssa to join them. When Baelon had defended her bravery, he had reprimanded him angrily before sending him on his way.

"As a woman, she should have known her place,“ he had said. "I should have forbidden it. My daughters are all irrational, foolish, self-indulgent, and…Only Maegelle. She is the only daughter mine that did her duty, like her mother.“

Maegelle had not been pleased with her father’s compliment. In truth, she had been wroth with anger, but a Septa had no business to show her feelings openly.

Instead, she had consoled her poor mother and had returned a week later to the motherhouse.

Nearly seven years had passed since that day and her brother’s visit was the last thing she had expected.

"Brother,“ she said and offered him some wine and a warm place near the hearth. "What brings you here?“

"This,“ he said and pulled forth a bound book. "Read this.“

Maegelle took a glance at the gilded writing on top of the leather-bound tome. "Fire and Blood. The chronicles of House Targaryen.“

"Father tasked this fool to write about our family history,“ her brother complained and opened the book, showing her a specific part that seemed to displease him. "Read this…read what lies this fool is spreading about our sister.“

Maegelle read slowly. It was true. This book was filled with lies.

"He stole her victory and glory,“ Baelon snapped angrily and slammed the book close. "Alyssa does not deserve to be remembered like that. She was more than just my wife. She was better than the best of knights. She was brave and good…but her father insists upon it. He said, „it is a noble death for a woman to bring forth children.“

Maegelle sighed and touched her brother’s shoulder. "Father is the King.“

"And is still dishonoring our sister with his lies.“

Maegelle understood her brother more than she could say. "What do you want from me? I cannot bring our sister back.“

"No,“ Baelon replied and leaned closer "But you can set things right. The chronicles of our family should not be written by this lusty fool that is spreading lies about our kin, but you…you were always the brightest of us.“

Maegelle’s first reaction was fear. She wanted no quarrel with her father and her own conscience."It is not my place.“

"It is your duty,“ Baelon insisted and squeezed her hand. "And mother agrees with me. Listen carefully, I shall bring her here and she will tell you everything…everything she remembers. You will write it down…the true chronicles of House Targaryen.“

Maegelle’s heart skipped a beat. It was pride that filled her, a sin she should quench forever, but if she had been born a man she would have loved to join her brother at the Citadel.

Women were not meant to speak. They were meant to be silent and do their duty.

Yet, then she remembered her proud sister and what her father had said.

_As a woman, she should have known her place._

"I will do it. For Alyssa.“

…


End file.
